Resin-bound catalysts are known. Grubbs et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 93, 3062 (1971) and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 95, 2373 (1973), describe rhodium (I) bonded to a diphenyl phosphonium-substituted polystyrene resin. It functions as a hydrogenation catalyst. Pittman et al, Chem. Tech., 560, September 1973, describe a number of metal-containing catalysts (Cr, Mo, Fe, Mn, Ni, Co and Ti) bonded to such resins which have hydroformylation activity.
Haag et al, German OLS 1,800,380; 1,800,371 and 1,800,377 describe a number of resin-bound metallic catalysts, especially where the catalytic metal is bonded to an amine type anion exchange resin.
Bruner et al, Inorg. Chem. 12, No. 7, p. 1465, July 1973, describe a hydrogenation catalyst which consists of divalent palladium bonded to a diphenylphosphinomethylsubstituted polystyrene resin. None of these references disclose metallic palladium (zero valent) bonded to a phosphinated polystyrene resin nor the use of any of the catalysts in the amination of phenols.